Face the Truth
by MissAriaChi
Summary: That day, Harry Potter went home to his wife, Ginny, and their unborn child. That day, Ron Weasley proposed to his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, who accepted without any hesitation. That day, Hermione fell asleep alone in an alleyway. REVISED, NO LONGER ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, my darlings!**

**This story began two years ago and never was completed. Today, I realized, I needed to stop and look. I needed to do this ****_right_****. I have revised, revamped, and revised the original chapters. So please, reread before we continue! And as always, this story is for my Grandma.**

**Disclaimer: This will be the only disclaimer for the entire story. Throughout your reading of anything I post, note that I am merely playing with the wonderful world created by JK Rowling. Anything of which you recognize, is clearly not mine.**

**This is titled the Prologue. But, actually,**

**Welcome to the End.**

She struggled to convince herself to wake up, groaning as the headache from last night's drinking binge grew. She fumbled into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, forcing her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked up into the mirror and sighed at the state of her hair. Hermione ran her fingers through the long, curly mess and decided to plait it. Nothing else was manageable. Throwing on one of her skirts, she grabbed the first blouse she saw and pulled it over her head. Glancing at the clock, it read 7:02, leaving roughly twenty minutes until she had to apparate.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat on her couch, forcibly looking anywhere except the pictures on the mantle. She couldn't bear to look at their smiling faces. She knew they would bother her, doting on her to make sure she was okay.

"They have your best interests at heart, Hermione," she lectured to herself. She knew they would expect her to unleash her famous temper resulting in a catastrophic end to many inanimate objects. "But that won't happen because you are in control," she whispered as a retort to the argument holding station in her mind.

Hermione wasn't so much as concerned with Ron's reaction. They had broken up two years ago and never truly regained the friendship they once had. She highly doubted he would even come see her. But then there were two problems she had to face. Ginny was her best girl friend but she didn't understand Hermione the way her best friend did. He was Hermione's best friend, her protector, and her reality check. Nothing Hermione said or did could get past him. He knew her inside and out and she was too entirely anxious about when she would see those green eyes staring right into her. If anyone could crack her wall, it was him. He would take her down brick by brick. "Damn you, Harry," Hermione said, almost affectionately.

Hermione knew it was time to go to work and stop her musing. Mustering all of her famous Gryffindor bravery, she threw back her shoulders and held her head high. She took a deep breath and, with a loud pop, she was gone.

She apparated directly into the Ministry's Atrium. As Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she was granted permission to apparate and disapparate inside the Ministry's wards. Hermione stumbled, losing her footing and crashing into passersby. With a sheepish, half-hearted smile, she apologized and quickly turned and scampered to the safety of her office.

She shut the oak door quietly and successfully locked herself away from her coworkers who were all too eager to hear her latest woe. As she thought of the disgusting gossips, she felt her bravado slip into place. She was Hermione Granger. She was strong, independent, and nothing would ever break her; especially not a relationship that was doomed from the beginning. She was practical. She was logical. Her brain told her it was wrong from the start. Her bloody, know-it-all brain would thrust itself upon her skull, pounding again and again, begging for her body to realize the agony and despair that was at the end of the road.

Yes, her mind was rational but the chambers in her chest were made of the opposite material. Her cursed heart would never listen to her arguments. Her heart didn't care about the practicalities that were thrown at it. Her heart did not think, it only felt. And those feelings had been so strong, so profound, her heart persuaded her mind to agree. Damn, damn her heart.

Hermione could feel despair itching up her spine. She straightened herself and closed the blinds. Hiding from the world, she felt at peace. Folders sat upon her large, mahogany desk and she let out a slight breath, excited to see what today would bring. What distractions it would bring, actually.

She smoothed her hair down one more time while she took her seat. She delved into the new stack of papers immediately. She was lost in her work, reading a letter from Hagrid about new plans to implement aid to the giants in the Northern Region, when she heard her someone knock. Hermione grabbed her wand and unlocked the door. Upon entering, her secretary fumbled under her glare.

"Tara, didn't I say no interruptions?"

Tara looked down, "It's the Minister, Ms. Granger."

Hermione sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. It was rare for the Minister to visit and she couldn't turn him down. She nodded her head at Tara and waited for his entrance. She returned to her papers and was expecting to see Kingsley walk through the door. Instead of his bald head and earring, Hermione was met with a shock of red. Immediately, she tensed and sat back in her seat. With her arms folded and her irritation rising, Hermione spoke, "Congratulations on your promotion to Minister, Ginevra."

Unfazed, Ginny cracked a smile, "Don't be mad at Tara. I threatened her with the Bat Bogey if she didn't tell you I was the Minister. You should've known I needed to come and see how you were doing." Ginny's eyes searched Hermione's face for any sign of what she was thinking. When she couldn't discern anything, Ginny took a seat and sighed, "You've learned well, Hermione."

Hermione instantly flushed with anger but forced herself to remain with her cool façade. She allowed the comment to drift away, choosing to ignore it. She turned back to her work at hand and allowed Ginny to sit in the silence. Ginny cleared her throat and Hermione looked up to meet the girl's gaze.

"You don't have to be like this, Hermione. Everyone goes through this and no one should have to do it alone. You were there for me when Harry's stupid arse decided leaving me was the best answer during the war. I want to be there for you."

Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand but she pulled away.

Hermione didn't move to speak. Both of the girls' frustrations were rising as they remained in stony silence. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, as once again the bravado kicked in as her defense.

She spoke quietly, "Ginny. I am not going to listen to everyone's speeches about how I'm supposed to be handling this. I'm glad you came, really. But," Her breath hitched, "we were not you and Harry. I knew it was going to end. You and Harry are meant to be with each other forever. We," her breaths were becoming even shorter, "were just meant for a moment. And that's how it has to stay."

Ginny attempted to protest throughout Hermione's speech but none of it was heard. Hermione remained unhearing and returned to work. Ginny stomped across the room.

"One day, 'Mione, you will need to talk about things. I'm here when you do."

Ginny slammed the door behind her and Hermione stared in the space Ginny had been standing. She gave a small shake of her head and tried to, once again, concentrate on her paperwork. She managed to work through the morning without any more interruptions. Feeling slightly more confident that no one would come, she decided on taking a break. As she unpacked her lunch, another knock resounded on the door. Hermione knew this would happen.

Praying that it wasn't Harry, she called a meek, "Come in".

Her entire body went stiff when bright green eyes zeroed in on her. He stood there for a moment just analyzing her. Underneath her desk, she began wringing her hands in anxiousness. There was no smile on his face as he walked over to sit directly in front of her.

He nodded his head, knowing she would only speak with permission.

"Harry, I know you think I'm not okay, but really-"

He cut her off before she could even get the wheels of her speech spinning, "Hermione, don't give me this bullshit. We've been friends for eleven years. Don't you think I know when you're faking? Don't you think I can tell when even something is slightly off about you? It's okay to be hurting over this, Hermione."

"Harry! I am so sick of people saying that I'm hurting. I'm fine! The only thing off about me is that every single person out there has some expectation of me!" Hermione walked around to stand in front of him, poking him in the chest to annunciate each word, "I. Am. Doing. Fine!" Hermione felt the control leave her body and with an aching strength, she pulled herself back together.

She leaned back against the desk, shaking and unsure of what to say. Harry pulled himself to his feet and leaned close to her, almost touching noses. Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to engage his thoughts, and come up with a battle plan.

He began to whisper, "Hermione Granger, you're telling me you don't think about him? At all? When you are home alone, sitting on the couch alone, and finishing a bottle of wine alone, you don't? Don't lie to me."

Hermione did her best not to glare at him through the tears in her eyes. She physically felt the fire coursing down her skin and the flames of anger begging to be unchained. She shook her head. Harry growled.

Hermione escaped to her seat and watched as Harry advanced, leaning over her desk to continue, "Every place you two ever went, every song you've ever listened to, every topic you two ever talked about, nothing about these would cause you an ounce of feeling? He isn't on your mind?"

Hermione didn't bother to flinch at the taunt, "Harry, of course. But I cherish it. I cannot miss something that I expected to leave."

The entire time she was speaking, Harry only heard _him_. Harry could distinctly see the way his face would look and heard him being the voice to Hermione's words. His anger reached a boiling point as he saw the same expression carefully masked over Hermione's features. His fists repeatedly slammed onto the surface of her desk, sending her belongings and papers flying. Hermione flew back in shock.

"Damn it, Hermione! You are supposed to be the brightest witch of the century!" He realized he was yelling and forced his voice to lower to a velvety, deadly tone, "One time, you used to trust me. Whether it was just me you trusted, or Ginny, too. At one time, you were my best friend and nothing would keep us apart. You would never lie to me. When did it change?"

Hermione felt tears prick the back of her eyes but rapidly blinked them away, "Don't be foolish, Harry. I trust you with my entire life. That will never change."

She reached out to touch his cheek but he jerked away. He spoke with a quiet rage, "You have changed, Hermione. We all supported you even if it took time to adjust to it. We all support you, no matter the price. Yet, we never expected you to act like him when it ended. We fully expected you to turn on him. But now that the time has come, you've turned on us instead."

Hermione tried to stutter a weak protest, but Harry whipped out the door before she could find the words. She sat still thinking about the conversation but realized she needed to clean the mess Harry had made. Hermione was interrupted when Luna flounced through the door. She always had a soft spot in her heart for the girl but she really wanted to be left alone.

Luna was looking at her with an odd expression and Hermione waited for her to speak. Instead, Luna dreamily crossed the room and laid a folder on the desk. Hermione got up from gathering the fallen things to peer down at the new file. Luna moved over to the windows and opened them so the magically administered sunlight could stream through.

"This was accidentally given to me," Luna spoke, not even bothering to look away from the enchanted landscape that was Hermione's view. Hermione nodded in thanks, carefully hiding any thought that could flit across her face while Luna remained there. Hermione began perusing the file and assumed that Luna had been making her way to the door but was startled when Luna's hand gently rested on her shoulder.

She met Luna's bright blue eyes and didn't know what to do when Luna's dainty hand made its way to cover Hermione's heart. Her palm rested there as she spoke to a confused Hermione, "Lose one friend. Lose all friends. Lose yourself." Each word was said with such finality that it shocked Hermione. She felt as if the world stilled and nothing but those words could save her.

Before Hermione could respond, Luna had gone.

Hermione needed a second to think so she locked the door, closed the blinds once more, and blew out the candles. She sat quietly, pulling herself together.

"What do they know?" She spoke out loud to the darkness, "I know how I'm feeling! I know I'm fine! Why can't they accept that?"

She gave herself a reassuring nod and got up to pack her things, deciding that a nice hot bath sounded much better than remaining in the office. Without bothering to unlock the door to let anyone know she was leaving, she disapparated.

Appearing in the living room of her flat, she felt all the air being released from her body. She looked around the apartment, he was no longer here. But that fact didn't stop him from overloading her senses. She fell onto the couch and the onslaught of him overtook her. She could hear him talking about the stupid microwave that took too long. She could see him sitting on the duvet reading one of her many books. She could feel the way his arms would hold her when they danced out of boredom. She could smell his cologne clinging to fabric of her furniture. Merlin, she could taste his lips from one of his quick kisses. He was everywhere while being nowhere near.

Her heart appeared to be imploding on itself. It began rapidly beating and she could feel it aching to the point of utter destruction. She pulled herself into a sitting position. As Crookshanks jumped into her lap, the repeating motion of petting him soothed her. She gathered her thoughts and willed herself to be stronger than this. She was just overcome with memories. As her stomach rumbled, she decided that going out to grab a bite was much more enticing than staying in her apartment.

The entire walk to Diagon Alley, Hermione could feel that painful thrumming in her chest. Hadn't this happened with Ron, too? And she had made peace with that a long time ago. Her mind told her that she was being childish and this would soon disappear. Maybe her heart was trying to tell her that this was an exciting, fresh start. It had to be true.

With a renewed vigor, Hermione stepped into a small French restaurant that had opened its doors a few months ago. She remembered the day the Prophet had announced the grand opening of _Mon Cher_. She had turned from the stove, tossed the paper across the table, and asked him if he'd like to go that night. They never did.

As she walked in, classical musical played softly as the scent of fresh flowers wafted towards her. A tall, expressionless man took her by the arm and escorted her to a table in the main dining room. The waiter sat her next to a beautiful marble fountain and underneath a gold framed painting of a beautiful garden full of life. As each flower swayed in the wind, she classified them from memory. Her eyes followed along the path, weaving its way between the blooming flowers. Each stroke was so vivid, Hermione couldn't help but become entranced.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Another waiter asked, causing Hermione to pry her eyes off of the painting. She took a moment before answering, noticing that the table had been set for two.

"No," she responded with the best fake smile she could muster. He just nodded and filled her glass with the house's wine. He told her he would be back in a few minutes to take her order. She didn't reply; she had already forgotten his existence and couldn't tear her eyes away from the empty glass and plate sitting across from her.

She could hear him now. "I have better paintings than this at home and the wine is just bloody awful," he would say, always the arrogant prat.

She could see him now. He would pick the napkin up and place it on his lap, saying some inane insult about clumsy waiters. She then would find herself slightly irritated at him and send him a scowl; but then he would wink at her and instantly be forgiven.

She imagined that he would look over the menu but would end up distracted by her watchful gaze. She used to memorize all of his movements. Realizing what she was doing, he would reach over and grab her hand within his own. He would give her the look. This was the look that told her everything she ever needed to know. It would promise her everything that she could never have. But she longed for that look each day. Then right when she was expecting to hear the words of love and care, he would open his mouth and say, "It's alright if you don't understand anything on the menu. I will always be here to remind you, famous Gryffindor know-it-all, of what you don't know".

Hermione let out a small laugh, still caught up in her daydream.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" The waiter was staring at her with a look of bewilderment etched on his face.

Hermione snapped out of her daydreaming. The seat across from her was empty, no trace of him ever being there. She raised a hand to her cheek; she didn't know that she had been crying. She immediately threw a few galleons on the table to pay for her wine and raced out of the restaurant. She ran until she found an alleyway that she could duck into. A small crevice in the stone allowed her to sit whilst not being seen. She racked her brain for the reason feelings of this magnitude would cascade over her. It had not felt like this with Ron. She contemplated and contemplated but to no avail.

She leaned back against the rock and pulled her legs to her chest. Her hair was falling out of the plait and into her eyes. Grief consumed her and body wrecking sobs escaped her. Her heart beat so hard that it caused a tremor of pain to explode. She clutched at her chest, silently begging for the pain to stop.

Instead, the pain was unrelenting; pulling her under its waves again and again, until she drowned. She lied on the concrete floor of the alleyway. No one had ever spoken about this part of being forced to face the truth and therefore she was not prepared for this. Misery beat on her until she couldn't move and she no longer had the strength to feel anything. She could feel nothing besides the pain. She didn't care who saw her now. She only wanted the pain to go away.

She so desperately wanted it gone but Hermione was always logical. She knew the pain would never ease, never subside. "Please," She whispered to the emptiness of the alley, "Please, Merlin, please".

When Hermione's whimpering faded into small groans, Luna's words echoed in her head once again, causing the pain to heighten. "Lose one friend. Lose all friends. Lose yourself," her memory repeated to her.

That day, it was quite chilly and everyone was expecting snow. Small children begged for hot chocolate and couples walked around shopping for Christmas presents. That day, Harry Potter went home to his wife, Ginny, and their unborn child. That day, Ron Weasley proposed to his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, who accepted without any hesitation.

That day, Hermione fell asleep alone in an alleyway. She didn't care where she was. She succumbed to her slumber, knowing that these were to be the only hours of peace she would have for the rest of her life.

Hermione knew that she had not had to lose one friend or lose all of her friends to lose herself. She had lost herself before that was possible. She lost herself the day he walked out the door.

**So.**

**How'd you like the ending?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's go back to the beginning. **

_One year earlier_

Hermione was late. Oh, Ginny was going to be pissed. Hermione ran around her parent's home, throwing articles of clothing every which way to find something suitable to wear. Today, Ginny had requested Hermione come to a meeting with the, in Ginny's words, "wizarding world's best wedding planner". Ginny had gone on and on about how important it was. Hermione had agreed but had completely lost track of time in the pages of a new novel. Hoping she didn't forget anything, Hermione threw her hair into a high ponytail before grabbing her wand to apparate.

She soon found herself outside Harry and Ginny's flat. She knocked on the door, wincing at the thought of the girl's temper. After quietly knocking for a mere second, the door flew open to reveal Ginny, already in a fit, "Hermione Jean Granger! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Sorry, Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Hermione roughly into the living room, "We need to go. Now. Hold onto my arm."

Hermione grasped Ginny's elbow as she felt the familiar sensation of being tugged at her navel. When the pair apparated, Hermione looked up and a flood of shock and bewilderment came over her. Standing in front of them was a magnificent manor. Ivy climbed up the whitewashed walls and the front doors were ordained with gold snakes that glimmered in the sunlight. Hermione desperately hoped Ginny had accidentally landed them here.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "What the hell are we doing at Malfoy Manor, Ginevra?"

"Shush, Hermione. You know they have been different after Voldemort's defeat and even more so after Lucius' death." Ginny gave her a look telling her to behave before reaching out a hand to knock on the door. Immediately, it swung open to reveal a woman in the most elegant robes Hermione had seen. Her long blonde hair was pulled back from her face and her eyes roamed over them.

Introductions ensued resulting in Narcissa leading them towards the sitting room. Ginny and Narcissa were engaged in small conversation while Hermione tagged along behind them. Portraits whispered insults along the way but Hermione was unconcerned with their taunts. She could only fixate on the room that they were headed towards.

"_Where did you get the sword?" Bellatrix yelled in her ear as she placed her under another Crucio. _

_Hermione writhed in pain, feeling like a knife was thrusting in and out of her body. The curse lifted and Bellatrix's wicked smirk was the only thing Hermione could see. She watched, too weak to move, as Bellatrix leaned over her. Hermione let out a blood curdling scream as she felt her flesh being torn. _

"_Please, please! We found it!" Hermione's mangled voice begged between screams._

Hermione snapped out of her reverie when Narcissa announced they had arrived, "Please take any seat you'd like," she said in a tone so formal it made Hermione uncomfortable. Hermione sat next to Ginny on a small loveseat that she didn't recognize from her last visit. As Ginny and Narcissa continued with business, Hermione forced herself to look only into her lap. She fidgeted and forced the unease down back into her stomach. For quite some time, Hermione went unnoticed. That was until Narcissa addressed her, "I've taken to calling for some tea. Would you like some as well, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione briefly acknowledged her desire before resuming her uninterested stare. Soon, she heard the doors opening behind her. She immediately assumed that some unpaid, unfairly treated house elf would soon be placing the tray on the small table between them. Instead, a shockingly pale hand laid the tray down. She followed the arm until she locked eyes with him. His eyes were still a shocking gray but his hair was quite shorter than the last time she recalled seeing him. She dropped her gaze into her lap after a brief hello to him, one that he didn't return.

He left and memories of Bellatrix consumed her. She had forgotten that she was here to contribute to the planning of the 'wedding of the century'.

"Hermione had a few ideas about where the wedding should be held," Ginny prompted. She and Ginny had this conversation days ago and Hermione had come up with the idea. At the time, Hermione was under the impression that the wedding planner could ask for them. She knew now that Ginny told her to bring it up to the planner because Mrs. Malfoy was the planner. Ginny didn't want to ask, a surprising statement considering how loud and blunt she was. Hermione realized that Ginny sneakily set her up.

Hermione sighed, knowing that Ginny wouldn't leave until she brought it up, "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I recently learned about a garden that was quite beautiful and quite famous. The setting would be magical in the winter and I thought it would be perfect."

Narcissa held a twinkle in her eye that would rival Dumbledore's. "Which garden?" she asked.

Hermione blushed and stammered, "Well, uh, it would actually be, um, your garden." The blush bloomed across her face and up her neck when Narcissa didn't answer right away. Hermione wondered if she had been to bold to ask. Finally, the beautiful woman picked up her cup of tea. Right before she was about to take a sip, she spoke with a slight smile, "Great minds do think alike, Ms. Granger. You and I will be the perfect team." She finished with a wink and Hermione was speechless. She let a small smile escape as Narcissa and Ginny redirected the conversation once again.

Hermione relaxed and was lost in thought when she looked up to see a large, ornate chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Her lips turned into a small circle when she remembered why she was so tense in the first place. This chandelier was quite similar to the first one. Snippets of memories circled through her thoughts. Bellatrix holding a knife to her throat, Dobby crashing the chandelier, and the water rising to his chest as Harry screamed for help. At that moment, she found she missed Dobby more than anything.

She blinked back tears and she could feel someone's stare on her. She turned to see Draco watching her. Breaking the gaze, Hermione looked back into her lap, wishing the meeting would end soon. Not a moment later, the girls turned to look at Draco who had cleared his throat. They waited expectantly.

"Mother, why don't we go have a firsthand look at the gardens. I'm sure Granger would appreciate it."

Narcissa held a quizzical look directed towards Hermione then realization clouded her face. "Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry. This was so foolish of me. This is our reception room and I wasn't thinking straight. I've been so busy with the beginning preparations."

Narcissa Malfoy gently pulled Hermione to face her, "I never want to upset you and I understand you are far above our measly apologies. I want you to be comfortable and don't you ever think you can't say anything to me."

Hermione didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't that. She gave a sheepish smile and just nodded, allowing Narcissa to lead her. Ginny looked shocked as well, never knowing exactly where Hermione's torture had taken place. Before Hermione could soothe Ginny's rising guilt, they were distracted as they entered one of wizarding Britain's most famous gardens.

It was even more beautiful than Hermione expected. A warming charm was cast throughout the area and Narcissa explained the techniques to keep the freezes from harming her winter flowers. As she tuned out Narcissa's explanation and examples of her snapdragons and English daisies, Hermione fell back to speak with a lurking Draco.

She walked up to him and blushed, "Malfoy, thank you for what you did back there. I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to stay in the room for another minute."

His face was devoid of emotion but something flickered in his eyes, "Why would I do anything for you, Granger. You were talking about holding the ceremony in the gardens and I made a rather reasonable suggestion. One that any person of reasonable intellect would make."

She nodded her head, suspecting that his actions weren't out of concern for her. "Well," she continued, "I do appreciate it anyway. Whether intentional or not, I definitely needed to thank you."

They both turned to see Ginny and Narcissa watching them, curiosity splayed across their features as they turned to join them.

"Hermione, Ginny, thank you for the meeting today. I will owl within a few days to begin preparations and receive more details. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me." Narcissa smiled, simultaneously losing her indifferent demeanor while retaining her regal composure. Hermione felt a growing affection for the woman.

They were led to the front drive. The two girls were about to disapparate when Draco called out to Hermione, "You're welcome, Granger."

"I wouldn't call it reasonable intellect, Malfoy. Simplistic is the word that comes to mind actually." She gave a smirk to rival his own, grabbed onto Ginny's arm, and disapparated.

The twinkle in Narcissa's eyes never left.

Hermione returned to her parent's house alone. Her parents were gone on holiday and wouldn't return for another week. Ginny had to go meet some friends up for lunch and Hermione declined Ginny's offer to come. It was Saturday and Hermione had nothing to do. She flipped through the programs on the telly for awhile before deciding she wanted to go out. She needed some more books and wanted to stop in at Flourish and Blott's.

Upon entering her favorite store, she began to peruse the new titles. Walking between the rows, she grabbed any book that looked interesting before heading to the back to sit down in a secluded spot. When she finally decided which ones she wanted to buy, she realized she had to get the first book in the series before she cashed out.

She returned to the shelves and let her fingers graze the spines, reading each title to try and find it. She sighed, quite disappointed that the first book was not there. She was putting the second book back as she heard his voice again, "Have you read the first one?"

She turned to see Draco Malfoy looking at her. When she noticed he was speaking to her and expecting an answer, she fumbled, "Uh, no, I was actually just looking for it but they are all gone."

He smirked, "Ah, I've beaten you again, Granger. I just bought the last copy."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll just have to ask them to order another."

"I'll just owl you it once I'm finished."

She stepped back, suspicious. At her calculating gaze, it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Granger, I'm offering to let you borrow a book. It's not like I'm asking you to lunch."

Her face flushed, "Sorry, Malfoy. That'd be great if you would send it when you're finished." He followed her up to the counter and waited until she paid for her other books. She turned around to thank him once more but he spoke, "So, how about it, Granger?"

"How about what?"

He smirked, "Lunch?"

He left her speechless once again and his victory smirk infuriated her. Finally, she offered a sweet smile, full of sarcasm, "Sure, Malfoy. But I get to pick the place and you're paying."

He nodded his head in assent and let her lead him into the crowds, through The Leaky Cauldron, and into Muggle London. She stopped only when she saw the large golden arches.

"I am not going in there, Granger. Not with all those commoners and filth."

"Shut it, Malfoy. You agreed to let me pick."

He looked up at the menu and ordered for them both. Hermione sipped her water as they waited. "How have you been doing, Malfoy?" she asked, desperate for conversation to erase the tension in the air.

He shrugged, "I'm doing fine." His response eliminated any other attempt at furthering the conversation. She huffed in annoyance. Her suspicions started to rise again and he watched as she tried to calculate the numerous, dastardly reasons he would ask her to have lunch with him.

"You think too much. There is no good reason I asked you to lunch," he spoke, answering her unasked questions. She huffed in annoyance again and led them to a table.

"Don't they clean here?"

She suppressed giggles at his disgusted expression and promptly threw a chip at him, "Calm down. It's only McDonald's."

"Don't embarrass me, Granger. Even in this dirty, muggle establishment I have a reputation of class to uphold," He spat out, his easy demeanor vanishing. The giggles she once fought turned into anger.

"Are you insinuating that I don't have class, Malfoy?"

He smirked, "Take the comment as you please."

"You stupid git," she muttered.

"Annoying, Muggleborn bookworm who ruins lunch," he muttered back.

Her irritation rose to dangerous levels. Not wanting to cause a scene, because that would be 'classless', she stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. Following the path back to the Leaky Cauldron, he caught up to her, laughing, "You were always too easy to rile, Granger." She just glared at him before continuing her pouting.

He grabbed her by the wrist, "Granger, stop acting so childish. You should never let someone so easily manipulate you." She looked up at him and glared.

"I will not allow you to tease and mock me! I can't help it that you're bipolar! Damn it, Malfoy!" She pouted like a child who was forbidden to eat ice cream. He let her anger subside before opening his snarky mouth once again.

"So, lunch tomorrow?" He questioned, knowing this would set her off again. She stepped back and threw him a look that could kill.

"Never again, Ferret," she spat, turned around, and continued to stomp her way home. As she was about to turn the corner, he called out, "12:30, tomorrow, same place!" She didn't respond; but that didn't mean he didn't see the small smile appear on her face before she disappeared from his view.

Draco Malfoy laughed his way home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Let me know what you think, darlings.**

When Hermione returned home from Diagon Alley, she found a large white owl perched on the kitchen window. It pecked her hand when she tore the envelope out of its mouth. She scowled but ignored the bird as she unfolded the letter. An elegant scrawl danced its way across the parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_I have planned a small gathering of the bridal party to begin specific preparations. If you are available, please arrive tomorrow at the manor at brunch time._

_Narcissa_

"What time is brunch time? Ugh!"

The next morning, Hermione apparated to the Manor after a long night of wondering when the right time to arrive was. Walking up the long drive, she saw Narcissa waiting for her by the doors. Hermione politely greeted the regal woman and Narcissa smiled, "Hermione, dear. Everyone else is inside but I wanted to have a quick word with you. I have taken the liberty of holding this meeting in another wing of the manor. But if at any time you feel uncomfortable, I would not mind taking everyone to a more public setting."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy. I do believe that I will be able to handle it today. Especially since the meeting is in another room." Before leading Hermione inside, Narcissa turned to her, "Hermione, please call me Narcissa."

Hermione returned the smile and followed the woman inside. As one corridor became another, Hermione found herself getting lost. She had never delved this far into the depths of the spacious manor and she was quite confused. Yet, the further they were away from the general spaces of the manor, the interior drastically changed. No longer was it cold with various shades of gray, black, and green. Instead, beautiful artwork lined the walls that had borders of cherry wood. Marble statues lined the hallways and two beautiful ones were situated outside the doors at which Narcissa stopped.

Hermione reached out to the left one- a man in long windswept robes eyeing the distance with an inscrutable look on his features. She didn't know this man but she felt as if she wanted to.

Hermione walked into the room which seemed to be a much more informal sitting room. A grand fireplace was blazing with life while a group stood in front of it, chattering among drinks. She was ecstatic to see Neville and George with Luna. Moving forward to greet them, another couple caught her eye. As the man reached down to grab the girl's hand, Hermione felt her heart sink. Ginny had told her that Ron would be a part of the wedding, Hermione had expected that. But Ginny forgot to mention that Ron's new love was also invited. Taking in Lavender's long, blonde locks and her blue eyes, Hermione felt tears threatening her. She turned away from the group and strode back to Narcissa.

Narcissa pulled the girl gently to the other side of the room, out of the group's hearing, "Hermione, would you mind going to the kitchens and making sure the hors d'oeuvre trays are almost done?" Hermione smiled at Narcissa's obvious excuse for a reprieve and nodded.

Narcissa gave her quick directions to the kitchens and Hermione slid out the door before anyone could notice. Her feet padded down corridor after corridor, turning left and right according to Narcissa's directions. While trying to stay on course, she tried to push the hatred she held towards Ron and Lavender down. She scolded herself for being so selfish. She was here to plan her best friend's wedding. She was here to support the two on their biggest day. She wasn't here to break down because Ron no longer loved her. That shouldn't matter at the moment.

Hermione knew she had arrived to the kitchens when she smelled something heavenly through the doors. She pulled it open, expecting to see a gang of house elves scurrying around, anxious to please their masters. Instead she was met with two house elves, one had to be a girl by the flower fabric tied around her waist. She stood next to a house elf wearing a sailor suit and they were working on preparing the trays. Behind them, with his back to Hermione, was Draco Malfoy. He had his white blouse unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He was bent over another tray, concentrating so deeply he didn't hear her walk in.

Hermione took a seat on the bar stool closest to him and rested her arms on the counter top. She watched his every movement. He was so particular at placing each piece together that his brow would crease in concentration. His movements were slow and deliberate and she was mesmerized. Intently watching the way his fingers moved, she didn't notice that he had moved to stand in front of her. When he finally caught her eye, he smirked, "Couldn't wait until 12:30? Had to come to my home early just to spend more time with me?"

Hermione sighed; he always ruined everything when he opened that snarky mouth of his. "Your mother sent me down here to see if the trays were done," she replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

He grabbed a towel and was wiping his hands when he spoke, "So, what's the real reason?"

Hermione's puzzled face led him to continue, "She knew they were almost done. So, what's the real reason you're here?" He said this with pure curiosity, no malice evident. Hermione would later justify that as the reason she so openly spoke about her pitiful worries and woes.

Draco waited patiently for her answer. He moved to pick up two trays and motioned for her to grab the third. They walked out the door in silence until Hermione's words came spilling over, "Ever since Ron broke up with me to go to Lavender, I've been miserable about it. When neither one are around, I'm doing okay. But when they are, I just feel all that hatred and bitterness come alive again. Seeing them here was no different."

Draco waited for her to finish. He didn't speak directly after but chose his words carefully, "Maybe it's my arrogance, maybe it's not; but to put my life on hold is not something I would do, especially over someone who hurt me."

They weren't looking at each other as they walked but both were thinking of the other. Hermione knew he was right, "So what do you suppose I do?" Draco looked over at her and let out a bark of laughter. "What? What's so funny?" She asked.

"Did Miss I-Know-Everything, resident bookworm and all around goody-good, just ask me, Draco Malfoy, for advice?" This caused him to laugh even harder and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I do not know everything and I'm not a goody-good," she retorted, fighting off more giggles.

"You do know that you forgot to mention bookworm?"

She smiled, "I can admit that one."

She was caught off guard at the smile that was nothing like his smirk. It made her catch a breath and for a second, all she could see was him. Everything else in the world was unclear but he was as solid as the marble statues. She shook her head and stepped ahead, opening the door with her free hand for him.

As he passed by, he whispered, "Thanks so much, Gryffindor Princess."

She sarcastically replied, "See if I do anything nice for you ever again, git."

He craned his neck to look back at her, "Bookworm". It was her turn to burst laughing while he looked on with mischief in his eyes. She grabbed a finger sandwich off her tray and threw it at him, mocking her previous fiasco last night.

His laughter quieted in shock when he caught it in his hand after it bounced off his forehead and promptly ate it. As he finished chewing, he made a scene of licking his fingers, "How classy, Granger".

She threw her head back and gave a cheerful, boisterous laugh. Draco cracked another smile and took the tray from her hands. After setting it down, the pair turned to look at the group. Everyone except Narcissa were looking at them with utter bewilderment and, in Ron's case, anger. Draco smirked towards the group, "Enjoy the food." He snickered and walked towards the door.

"Aren't you staying?" Hermione called to him. He turned to look at her and his smirk was still in place, "No. Seeing as it's 11:30, I have a lunch date to get ready for." She rolled her eyes as he shut the door.

Narcissa clapped her hands and asked everyone to grab some snacks and sit down. Hermione sat next to her, avoiding the puzzled faces that were directing silent questions to her. She deliberately turned her back to Ron and focused on Narcissa.

"I've asked you all here today to start a series of meetings. I wanted you all to be able to provide input for the wedding without the bride and groom, more importantly so we can plan some surprises," Narcissa clapped her hands and slightly bounced in her seat, "So I thought today would be a good opportunity to get acquainted with everyone."

The others began speaking to Narcissa about various ideas they had. As Hermione listened to Luna's color scheme ideas that would "ward off nargles", she felt a hand on her arm. She threw a glare as Ron pulled her up by her arm and led her to a corner of the room.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Hermione? Acting nice with the ferret of all people. It's bad enough that Harry and Ginny asked Malfoy's mum to plan their wedding but that doesn't mean we have to be best friends with them! What you're doing is the worst kind of betrayal."

Hermione yanked her arm out of his grasp. "You are so childish," she spat before returning to the group.

When she sat down, Neville lightly tapped her shoulder, "Hermione, we were all thinking of going to get some lunch. Then we could toss ideas back and forth, would you like to join?"

Hermione thanked Neville but declined due to the fact that she already had plans. As she was explaining, Draco walked in. He strode over to her and looked at his watch, "It's noon. I figured we should get there early for the reservations. Are you ready?"

Hermione was about to ask Narcissa if she needed anything else when Ron started yelling, "You're going out to lunch with him? Have you gone bloody insane? He's probably using you to get some psychotic revenge and finish what his daddy dearest started."

Draco's face lost all indifference. Instead, a cold fury was crawling over his features as he faced Ron, "Remember, Weasley, that you are in my home. It wouldn't do any good for you to keep up your immature ranting." Each word held an underlying, violent threat that even Ron wouldn't miss. Ron's face had turned pale but he opened his mouth, "I don't care where the bloody-". His beginning rant was cut off as Hermione yanked him over to her.

She looked directly into his eyes, "Ronald, don't ever try this again. You have no control over me anymore; you forfeited that privilege when you cheated on me," her eyes grew even colder, "And don't you ever feel like it is your right to tell me what someone else wants from me. I have good judgment of character, aside from the fact that I trusted you."

She stepped back and slipped her arm through Draco's, "So, where are we eating today? McDonald's?

He laughed, eyeing Ron's red face, "Never again."

As soon as they left the room, Hermione leaned up against the wall and sighed in frustration. Draco tugged on her wrist, "Come on. The weasel's not worth it."

The lunch went entirely too well. Hermione was engaged in such equal conversation that she couldn't get enough. Sometimes the debates heated up too much but it usually ended in just a few names and insults. Upon leaving the restaurant, she turned to him, "I've had a great time. Thank you."

She waited for him to respond but he started chuckling, "Not much has changed since Hogwarts, huh? Your hair still has a life of its own. Maybe you should do something about that."

She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, maybe the debates had flustered her a little more than she cared to admit. They began walking, passing all the stores and striking up conversations about anything and everything. They were currently looking through the glass of Flourish and Blott's window when a beautiful girl with long brunette hair approached Draco.

"Draco! Why didn't you tell me you were out today? I thought you had to stay home to help your mother?"

"Astoria, I helped mother this morning. Hermione and I just finished lunch."

At the mention of her name, Hermione felt Astoria's scrutinizing eye look her over. Astoria turned back to Draco, "Well, since you're here," she placed her hands on his chest and offered a flirtatious smile, "Why don't we go shopping and then I can try the clothes on for you at home?"

Hermione grimaced and quickly turned on her heels. She was confused about her feelings about her newfound friendship with Draco. When he wasn't driving her mad with his snarky insults and brilliant comebacks, he was intelligent, mature, and somewhat kind.

She decided to head for home and was slowly making her way when she heard, "Hermione!"

He weaved through the tables, stopping in front of her, "Why'd you take off like that?"

She fumbled over his blunt question, "Well, I, you see, I just thought it'd be better if I left you and your girlfriend to carry on. I had already thanked you for the lunch."

He smiled, "But I never returned the gratitude. Thank you for a wonderful lunch today, Hermione." She just nodded and offered a weak smile. As she made to leave, he spoke once more, "I'll owl you to see when you're free again?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled and left through the back to return to Diagon Alley while she exited into London. The entire walk back to her parent's house was slow and cold. Yet, she didn't notice. She was too busy ferociously ignoring the fact that Draco didn't deny Astoria's status as his girlfriend and the feeling of disappointment rising in her chest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Her feet slid across the polished marble; not in a good way. Glitter was literally raining on her. She held her palm up and as she caught the glimmering substance, she realized that it was crystals nestling in the cup of her hands. She softly brought it to her lips and blew, the crystals once again joining their falling counterparts. Hermione looked up to see the Great Hall of Hogwarts decorated more elaborately than ever before. With one week until Christmas, white trees with silver ornaments created the atmosphere of winter wonderland; the theme of Harry and Ginny's engagement party.

Hermione turned to see house elves beginning to set up the tables and chairs for tonight's event. Quickly checking the time, she knew Ginny would be waiting for her in Gryffindor Tower. Nostalgia carried Hermione through the corridors up to where she spent a good, the best, part of her life. As she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, a smile of remembrance and sentimentality was offered before Hermione recited the password. The portrait swung open with the Fat Lady still carrying on about a possible later conversation with a chance to sing for Hermione. Hermione gave a small chuckle and entered the common room.

It was the same, and yet, somehow it was different. It was too silent. McGonagall had told the wedding party they were given the Gryffindor Tower to get ready because none of the current Gryffindor students remained for the holidays. Hermione regained her train of thought and followed the staircase to the dormitories. She opened the door to Ginny's room and saw the girl sitting at a vanity. The loud girl was unusually quiet as Hermione walked over to her. Standing behind Ginny, Hermione addressed the girl's reflection, "Gin? Are you alright?"

Ginny raised her head to meet Hermione's reflection. Hermione watched as courage warred with fear in Ginny's eyes. Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, concern spilling out of every pore of her body. Ginny reached up and placed her hand over Hermione's, "It's stupid. Isn't it, 'Mione? Being so nervous over something like this when we went through so much more."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, "Gin, we fought that war. We went through those things so we could have moments like this. Moments where you're biggest fear is being the centerpiece of an over-the-top, extravagantly decorated engagement party. While I sit and worry about the torture you are going to put me through for the next four hours."

Ginny gave a short laugh and stood up so Hermione could sit down, "Let's get started then, 'Mione. Let's be the best looking witches there."

Hermione groaned, eliciting another laugh from the bride-to-be.

Five very long hours later, Hermione and Ginny were deemed ready. While they had been finishing up, the boys had attempted to barge in on them but after a nasty threatening of a hex from Ginny, they sulked off. No less than ten minutes later, an owl delivered a parchment.

_Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley,_

_Ron and Harry would like to request your presence at the Chakram Lounge at precisely five o'clock. Ron and Harry have reserved the North End of the Circle for the wedding party. Ron and Harry have already spoken with the owner about drinks and such. Ron and Harry are expecting your presence and will see you there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ron and Harry_

_P.S. I don't know why Ron referred to us in the third person._

_Harry_

The girls let out gales of laughter when Harry answered their unspoken question. Ginny shook her head at her brother's idiocy but quieted. Hermione was tidying her hair in the mirror when Ginny addressed her in soft tones, "Are you still in love with him?"

Hermione froze at the unexpected seriousness. She turned around slowly, pulling at the fabric of her dress while trying to weigh her words carefully. It was nearing five o'clock and she knew they should leave soon but she sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"It was hard, Gin. Knowing that someone who is such an intricate part of my life, no longer wants to be in it. After he left me for her, I didn't know what to do. Since I was eleven, all I ever needed, and had, was you, Ron, and Harry. But not long after, I recognized where my feelings of sadness were coming from. I wasn't sad that I could never kiss him again. I wasn't sad that marriage to him wasn't going to happen. I was sad because things were awkward. I've never not known what to say when he approached me. I've never been calculating my movements, aware of how close I was to him. The part of my existence that holds onto him knows that we are only friends. I am sad because I know we will never be the same."

Ginny nodded in understanding and didn't push the issue further. The girls stood up and held onto one another, pulling away in smiles. The clock struck five and they hurriedly made their way out of the castle and to Hogsmeade.

This was Hermione's first time at the Chakram Lounge. It was newly opened and she was excited to try it. Upon entering, she noticed the entire interior was bewitched to be a circle. The ground floor was in actuality the second. In the center was the bar, with four winding staircases leading below. The bar sat in the middle of the room and allowed patrons to look down below. As Hermione leaned over the banister, she noticed the entire circle seating plan was moving. The wooden floor revolved slowly, exhibiting passing moments of customers drinking and chatting merrily. The north end of the circle came into view and a large table sat in the center. She watched as Harry looked up and gave a small wave. As she lifted her hand to wave back, her smile faltered at the sight of Ron and Lavender. Recalling her and Ginny's earlier conversation, Hermione quickly turned around to Ginny who was now calling out to Harry.

"Gin, I'm going to use the loo. I'll meet you down there."

Ginny nodded and continued on her way down the staircase. Hermione walked up to the crowded bar, attempting to get one of the workers' attention. As she slid between bodies, she finally reached the counter. Loud, Greek music was playing and she knew she couldn't be heard over it. Thankfully, a small, petite woman walked over to her. She had short black hair and her arms and chest were covered in thick tribal tattoos. The spiraling, geometric design caught Hermione's attention and she missed what the woman had said. Hermione held a hand up to her ear and mouthed, "What?"

The woman, who had to be in her mid-twenties, smiled and motioned for Hermione to move closer, "What would you like?" Her voice was melodic and held a thick Irish accent.

Hermione leaned closer and asked where the loo was. The bartender wiped her hands on a towel before throwing it down and jumping over the counter. She stood directly in front of Hermione and held out her hand, "My name's Ashley. Follow me."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her through the throng of people to a back corridor that led off the circle. The music significantly quieted once they entered and Hermione walked over to the mirror. Ashley washed her hands next to her and Hermione let out a breath, "I'm Hermione, by the way. Wow, it was hot out there."

"The five o'clock rush. Everyone's getting off work and wants a drink." Ashley jumped up to sit on the counter and faced Hermione, "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, "What do you mean?"

Ashley gave a small laugh and lightly hit Hermione on the shoulder, "You know what I mean. You come to a lounge and immediately head for the loo instead of greeting your friends. When you come in here, all you do is look in the mirror. I know the game. You have the look on your face as well."

Hermione sighed. She didn't even know this girl but, yet, she was treating her as if she had known Hermione for years. Hermione then realized what the sinking feeling was that had been plaguing her all week. Hermione was being left behind by the three people who were always there. And maybe, just maybe, she should try making some new friends. Expanding her horizons and all that rubbish.

With one word, Hermione told Ashley everything she needed to know, "Ron."

"Ah. Been there, done that."

Hermione nodded, "We were friends first. Then he left me for an old schoolmate. I'm not in love with him. I just miss his friendship. It's always awkward now."

"It's hard in the beginning. But as strong as you are, of course I knew who you were Hermione, I think you can get through this. Friendships are only as strong as you make them." Ashley jumped down and looked at the clock on the wall.

Hermione began apologizing instantly, knowing Ashley was working, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you miss work. I hope you won't get in trouble."

Ashley gracefully jumped off the counter and opened the door. Hermione followed her out and looked over the railing, "This place is amazing."

Ashley smiled before disappearing back behind the bar.

Hermione squared her shoulders and descended the stairs to meet her friends. Harry had saved her a seat that was near him and down the table from Ron. For half an hour, the small group had chatted and drank. Hermione relaxed and before she knew it, the group was shrugging on their coats, preparing to return to Hogwarts. As she was leaving, she made sure to catch Ashley's eye to smile and wave goodbye.

The party started and was in full swing without a hitch. Narcissa had done the seating arrangement to allow the wedding party to sit with other guests. Hermione sat down at a table with Luna Lovegood. While Luna rambled on about her Wrackspurt article for her father's magazine, Draco sat across the table with Blaise Zabini. Hermione fought to keep a scowl off her face. She hadn't heard from Draco in two weeks and she thought they had become friends. Even more so, he had promised her to let her borrow the book and still hadn't sent it. Her indignant feelings rose to the surface so she turned, without greeting them, back to Luna.

"Hello, Granger."

Hermione looked over to the man who had just addressed her. She only remembered speaking to Blaise one time, in Potions, when he had been assigned as her partner. She was surprised to say the least but seeing as he had never taunted her, she returned the greeting. When she turned to Draco, her smile vanished and she allowed a curt nod somewhere in his direction. Blaise laughed and she felt a blush rise at her childish behavior.

"That's all I get, Hermione? After everything I've done for you?" Draco looked over to her, pouting in a melodramatic way. Before she would laugh, she turned her nose up and looked away, eliciting louder laughs from Blaise. She winked at Blaise and turned to Narcissa, who had taken the podium in the northern left corner of the room.

As the room quieted, Narcissa began, "I would like to thank everyone for attending the joyous celebration tonight. We are celebrating the engagement of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. To open tonight's festivities, I've asked the Maid of Honor to commence with a speech."

At the crowd's applause, Hermione left her seat and took to stand behind the podium. Whispering the Sonorous charm, she began, "All of you here know that Harry Potter has been my best friend since I was eleven. Ginny soon became a part of my life not long after. In everyone's life, there are people who shape you and continue to make you the best person you can be. These two are some of the most important to me." Hermione searched the crowd for Ginny, "Gin, you are so important to me. And through all that you've been through, you deserve every ounce of happiness that you're going to get. I couldn't imagine a better person for Harry. You're strong, loving, and you'll allow him to be the best that he can be. You mean so much to me, Gin."

Hermione tore her eyes away to meet with his green eyes. As soon as she did, she could feel tears threatening to spill over, "Harry." When she said his name, a hush came over the crowd as they were knocked back by the sheer force of it.

She began again, "Harry. Everyone has friends. But very few have a friendship like us. Very few fight a war together, very few experience death together like we have. You've been my rock, Harry. I didn't know that when I met you, you would one day carry a piece of my soul. That piece that I've given you could never be given to another, never be replaced by anyone. Our fates are entwined so deeply that I should've realized how much you mean to me long ago. Harry, very few know every detail about our times together. But what I want them to know is how every single memory is cherished by me. No one truly knows how strong and selfless you are. I've seen you do things at such a young age that some of the strongest wizards couldn't accomplish. It's your time now, Harry. The world is on your shoulders anymore. It is no longer your cross to bear. It's your time now, Harry. I want you to take it for everything it's worth. You deserve everything, love. It's your time to be happy."

Tears were falling freely from Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and many other. Hermione took in the sight of Harry and Ginny's interlocked fingers and smiled, "Both of you are going to be so happy, so blissfully in love. I can't wait to watch your lives unfold."

As Hermione stepped down from the podium, she was met with the engaged couples embraces and thunderous applause. Before returning to her seat, Harry whispered in her ear, "'Mione, Ginny may be my soul mate. But you are my other half. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione sat down, wiping away tear tracks. The bewitched crystals were still falling like snow and sticking to her cheeks. She heard the band begin to play and everyone began dancing. She noticed that Draco and Luna were nowhere to be seen. Blaise looked over at her and a mischievous grin, quite similar to the ones Fred and George wore, graced his handsome face. "Care to dance, Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed but accepted. Her backless, red gown swept along the floor as he led her to the middle of the dance floor. She felt quite awkward and her muscles were tense. Blaise noticed this and began to swing her around. When she didn't relax, he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, "Hermione Granger. If you do not relax and have fun with me, you will regret it."

His threat was teasing but still was to no avail. He spoke loudly, "You asked for it."

Before Hermione knew it, they were in a very formal pose. Blaise held her arm out with another clasped around her waist. He tilted his head back and began dramatically leading her. They began to circle in and out of the group of people, catching everyone's attention. Unnoticed by Hermione, the crowd slid back, allowing them to watch Hermione and Blaise in the middle of the group. Blaise began swinging her around and spinning her. Soon, Hermione was laughing and took no notice of anyone else. She especially didn't see a pair of jealous, suspicious eyes watching them. The owner of these narrowed eyes was furious.

Blaise and Hermione broke apart. He began to melodramatically tap dance, mock the Irish jig, and brought back the 70's dance fever. Hermione doubled over in laughter before joining him once again. As the song ended, Blaise's arms were still wrapped around her from swinging her in the air. The pair began laughing again. As Hermione noticed that the entire crowd was watching them, her back went rigid and she broke away from the Italian.

He leaned over to her, placing his hand on the small of her back, "We need something to drink after teaching these people how to dance."

The two took their drinks and exited the Great Hall to get some fresh air. Sitting on the steps, Hermione turned to Blaise, "You're nothing like I thought you would be. And you definitely made my night. I thought I would have left by now."

"Stop it, Granger. You're making me blush."

She swatted his arm, "I really like you, Blaise."

He gave her a playful look, "Whoa, Hermione. Slow down, this is only our first date."

She laughed and, with a slightly nervous expression, she said, "You know what I mean, Blaise. I like you as a friend. Do you maybe want to go get drinks with me?" She quickly added at the incredulous look on his face, "It's okay, you don't have to. It was just an idea."

Blaise responded sincerely, "I would love to, Hermione." Blaise set his drink on the stairs, pulled her up, and whispered, "So, here's the plan." Blaise began acting as if they were on a secret mission and Hermione couldn't help but play along.

They hid behind a statue and, after Blaise checking to make sure no one could eavesdrop, he began to lay out his plan. He conjured a parchment, quill, and some ink and began writing, "Now, here is the outline of the seating plan inside the Great Hall and here is the buffet table." He made little squares around the parchment and drew a long rectangle along the right side. He continued, "You will stand here," he made a small X in the middle of the group of tables. "You will make sure you are seen by the people who would look for you. I will, then, raid this buffet table for all its loot." Hermione giggled and he teasingly shushed her.

He finished his plan by drawing a long line, "This is our escape route. Once I give you the signal, we make a break for it, take the loot, devour it in the carriages, and celebrate with drinks in Hogsmeade."

They both began laughing but Blaise stood up straight, "Forward march!" They entered the Great Hall and Hermione walked over to Ginny and Harry. She had noticed that the number of guests had dwindled and it was much easier to get their attention.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to go to Hogsmeade with Blaise. Owl me tomorrow?" Ginny gave her a sly look and Hermione shook her head. She made to give them both hugs when a loud, bird call interrupted them.

Blaise stood over by the door, levitating two plates piled high with an assortment of food, while screaming, "CACAW! CACAW! CACAW!"

Hermione began laughing and looked over at the two bewildered faces staring back at her, "Well, I suppose that's my signal. I'll see you guys soon." She gave them both quick hugs before following Blaise out the door.

As Hermione and Blaise ran like children to the carriages, neither heard the loud crash erupting from the Great Hall. As they enjoyed drinks at the Chakram Lounge, Ron was lying on the floor of the hall, stupefied. Draco was being escorted to St. Mungo's to fix his broken ribs. And Ginny was crying over her ruined party.


	5. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

Christmas Day dawned with bright colors illuminating the sky outside Hermione's bedroom window. She sat up groggily, fumbling for her robe while allowing the scent of her mother's delicious breakfast to lead her to the kitchen. Upon entering, her mother and father wrapped her in their embrace.

"The food smells delicious, Mum," Hermione stated as she sat down at the dining table where her food was waiting for her. Her mum smiled as Richard Granger placed an envelope and a small package in front of his daughter.

Hermione carefully peeled away the paper and immediately thanked her parents as she looked upon the book, The Wizard's Guide to Magical Law. She excitedly opened the book, inhaling its scent and allowing her fingers to brush over the pages.

"We knew you were hoping to help those poor creatures so we thought this would be a good start," Jean Granger beamed. Richard placed an arm around his wife's waist and pointed to the envelope.

"Darling, open the card."

Hermione unsealed the envelope and dropped it in shock at the cheque that lay between the folds. She looked up questioningly at her parents.

"It's a deposit," her father explained, "to help you get into your own flat. Whenever you're ready, of course."

They sat down and ate breakfast with their only daughter. As she ate, she watched her parents quietly, musing over the steps that they had overcome to regain their relationship. When she had returned their memories, she knew it would be awhile before she earned their trust. They've come a long way since then but that didn't mean she didn't see the lines now aging their faces.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us tonight, dear?"

"No thanks, mum. I'm going to the Burrow." Hermione silently thanked Merlin that she didn't have to go to her parent's party tonight full of awkward introductions and hesitant conversations.

As she styled her hair and applied her makeup, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Christmas at the Burrow wasn't the same since her breakup with Ron and, especially, since the loss of Fred. The entire family had some sort of despondent feeling pushed under the surface. And, of course, Ginny still wasn't speaking to Ron. Hermione knew the young girl was justified because of Ron's complete annihilation of Ginny's engagement party. Hermione had already left with Blaise when the fight happened but had heard the tale numerous times.

Harry had flooed her that night, his hair messier and glasses askew, "Ron put Draco in St. Mungo's."

She hurriedly told him to come in and after she dusted his robes off and fixed his glasses, he threw himself on her parent's couch, "Ron had too much to drink, Seamus told me. Apparently, when you were spotted dancing with Blaise and running off into Hogsmeade, Ron was shouting at his group of people about Blaise's suspicious motives with you. Luna said he was quite loud and abrasive about Blaise's," he quoted with his two fingers, "immoral thoughts and actions like the Death Eaters."

Hermione groaned.

Harry nodded and rubbed a hand over his face, "They said Draco overheard him and said something. I don't know what. Next thing you know, Ron's wand is out and he threw a curse at him. Draco stupefied him but was still hit."

The fight had left the Wizarding World gossiping and every time she heard another piece of the story, anger welled up inside of her. Furthermore, she had not heard from Draco which only added fuel to her fire.

She shook her head of her thoughts and pulled her jumper on. She piled the presents she had bought into her bag and went downstairs. With another hug and more gratitude for her presents, she said goodbye to her parents before apparating.

As soon as she arrived, she heard voices making her stomach twist in knots. She took a deep breath and strode inside. She walked into the kitchen and was pulled into Molly's embrace.

"Hello, dear," the older woman smiled and handed Hermione a tray, "Would you mind taking this out back for me? Everyone's already there." She took the tray and looked into Molly's worn face, "Happy Christmas." Molly placed her hand on Hermione's face and whispered through a broken smile, "Merry Christmas to you too, dear."

Hermione placed the presents she brought in the living room before levitating the tray of food to the backyard. This year, the Weasley family decided to take the tent out back, decorating it with numerous lights, food, music, and warming spells. As she entered the tent, she noticed everyone was standing around, talking and laughing. She placed the tray upon the table and felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned around into Harry's arms and wished him a happy Christmas.

Not long after, Ginny appeared and crushed Hermione in a hug.

"How have you both been?" Hermione asked while Harry handed her some champagne.

"Well, the wedding's only a month away so we've been extra busy." Ginny's face lit up as she spoke and Hermione watched as Harry's face softened as he leaned in to give his fiancé a quick peck on the temple. The tender way Harry looked at Ginny left a small, pinching hole in Hermione's heart. The brave Gryffindor quickly pushed the feeling away as Ginny continued.

"We've decided on the colors and I've narrowed down the ideas for my dress and the bridesmaids'. Which reminds me, are you available this weekend to go shopping with me and the girls?" Hermione grinned and said that she wouldn't miss it for the world. The look on her face was slightly pained at the fact that Lavender would be there but she tried to cover it. Harry looked at her questioningly but Ginny interrupted him, "Oh, did you receive Narcissa's letter?"

Before Hermione could respond, the three looked over at the sound of a loud scoff. Ron was standing in the entryway with Lavender, shooting glares at Ginny and Hermione. The indignant redhead opened her mouth to retort but Harry tugged on Ginny's arm spouting excuses that Molly might need their help. Hermione was left alone as the two walked into the house and Ron and Lavender pushed past her, the blonde's nose stuck high in the air.

Hermione drained her drink and turned to pick up another glass. She retreated to the back corner of the tent. She watched as George and Angelina chatted with Bill and Fleur, with tiny Victoire and Teddy running around between them. Across the seating area, Ron and Lavender struck up a conversation with Percy, most likely feeling as awkward as they looked. Ron continuously rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd never outgrow. Harry and Ginny reentered the tent but were distracted by Charlie, momentarily forgetting the uncomfortable, bushy-haired girl standing in the back. She looked around as everyone kept up their conversations, making her feel extremely alone.

How is it that she no longer felt included? What drastic occurrence happened, unbeknownst to her, that made her the outsider? She began feeling lightheaded and unceremoniously plopped down on the closest chair. She was concentrating on her breathing when someone tapped her shoulder; she looked up to see George with a warm, impish smile gracing his features.

"Her-my-o-ninny!" He greeted her with a rather bad impression of Krum's awful pronunciation of her name. She grimaced at the thought but gave a small laugh.

"George! How have you been?"

The forced happiness didn't cover the tired, grief-stricken glaze on his eyes and she lowered her head in sympathy.

"It never does get any easier, does it?" she murmured in a small voice.

"Doesn't seem like it. You just make your peace with it day by day."

She turned to dig in her bag, her elbow disappearing as she shuffled through the boxes. Her fingers presented a small golden box with a large red bow on top.

She placed it in his hands, "I got this for you. You don't have to open it now."

He began to lift the lid and she sputtered, "It's a new chain and those," she pointed to the two animals dangling from the end, "are your Patronus animals, Hyena and Coyote. I figured you could put his clock hand on-"

Her explanation was halted as he quickly pulled her to him. Between sobs, "Thank you so much, Hermione."

He wiped away the tears with his back hand and offered a mischievous glance. His pale hand dug in his pockets and pulled out a candy, clear and square."

"What is that?"

"This is for you, my dear Hermione. Watch and be amazed."

Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly horrified at what George could be doing. She watched as he made his way over to Ron and gave him an overdramatic hug. Only Hermione saw George slip the candies in Ron's drink and how they dissolved immediately. George mouthed "five minutes" and sauntered back to Angelina.

At the same moment, Arthur and Molly came in the tent, announcing it was time for dinner and everyone should take their seats. As the crowd began eating, they heard the sounds of apparition just outside the tent. Harry went out to investigate and came back in with none other than the notorious Draco Malfoy.

Ron jumped up, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Ferret?"

Every head turned to Ron and a hushed silence fell among the table. His voice sounded quite feminine and distinctly like a flamboyant man. His appearance quickly changed to that of a woman with long, red hair and outrageous purple finger nails.

Ron jumped up, snapping his fingers, "Answer me, Malfoy!"

George let out a bark of laughter and Hermione couldn't help but join in. The others, including Draco, looked on in horror and amusement.

Draco held his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm only here to speak with Ginny and Harry. I don't mean to interrupt." Ginny stood up and went to walk out with the boys. Hermione was bubbling over in curiosity. Before they left the tent, Draco stopped and turned on his heel. Somewhat exasperated, he looked at Hermione, "Yes. You can come, too."

Hermione felt the blush bloom and tried not to seem too eager to get up and follow. She followed them into the house and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting anxiously for Draco to explain.

He turned to the engaged couple, "My timing may be atrocious but I've come here to offer a personal apology for the stint at your engagement party. Don't worry; my mother has already lectured me every waking moment since then. That is, after her days of the silent treatment."

Harry made to interrupt Draco, "Look, Malfoy."

But Draco held up his hand to silence Harry, "I've come here to also offer my way of making it up to you." He pulled a small envelope out of his suit pocket and handed it to Ginny.

"This is the key to my vacation home in Paris. You will be able to choose whatever time you'd like to go; to get away from the wedding planning and such. Just owl me the dates and I will have it readied for your arrival."

Hermione scowled, "Thanks for ruining everyone else's presents for them, Malfoy."

His grey eyes lit up and he smirked. For a few moments, Hermione felt breathless, entranced. Harry and Ginny laughed out loud, breaking the tension in the room.

Draco pulled his scarf around his neck and made for the door when Ginny grasped him by the elbow, "Malfoy," she paused and seemed to be reconsidering something, "Draco, I want to thank you for this. And I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. My brother is an idiot."

Draco nodded his head and turned to Hermione, "I've sent a package to your house. I wasn't sure if you would be here." He opened the door, raised his hand in goodbye, and apparated.

The remaining three let out a collective breath. Ginny gave a small squeal and hugged Harry.

"Let's go back out. Shall we?" Hermione led the way back to the tent. As they returned to their seats, everyone bombarded them with questions about Draco's appearance. When Ginny explained, Molly let out an enthusiastic approval. Ron made to bark out a sarcastic remark but was instantly silenced by his mother's glare.

The rest of dinner turned out amiable with decent, light conversation. Hermione felt a little more comfortable sitting between Harry and George, who always included her. After they had shuffled inside and handed out presents, everyone began shrugging on their winter coats and scarves to make their way to the Hogwarts' Cemetery. Hermione opted out, deciding to go home before making the agonizingly difficult trip alone.

The house was empty as she unlocked the door. Throwing her bag on the table, she made her way over to the package sitting on the windowsill. She sat down as she unwrapped it, smiling as she saw the book Draco had promised to lend her enclosed inside. On top of the novel lay a simple, handwritten note.

_Hermione,_

_Consider this my Christmas present to you. Seeing as I don't give without receiving, I hope you will take me up on my offer of spending New Year's Eve with me. I will be honest that my plans were forced upon me by the irritating Italian I call my best mate. Owl back with your response._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

_By the way, if you say no, Blaise will come after you. Believe you me, he can be infuriatingly annoying._

Hermione replied that she would be happy to join them. Once her owl had disappeared along the darkening skyline, she took a deep breath. She dressed in a warmer jumper and coat before apparating.

She stood outside the wrought iron gates. A striking feeling of despair curled its way up her spine, twisting and turning her bones. Shaking, she approached the gates and held onto them, forcing the iron to keep her grounded. She leant against the cold metal, watching as her breath came alive before her, swirling its way through the air. Pulling all her strength together, she forced the gates open. She'd visited numerous times but the feeling never gave way. As she walked down the winding path, she felt as if her lungs would explode. True to routine, she made a sharp left and followed down the row, counting each headstone until she reached the sixth one. Snow was matted into the ground from the footsteps of the previous visitors and she kneeled in the indents.

"I miss you," she whispered to the silence as her finger followed the groove of his engraved name. Fred had always been dear to her and his missing presence was always felt. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she pulled out her wand to place a Christmas wreath among the others at his grave.

"I gave George the present today. He loved it. He misses you. Everyone misses you. I hope you're not causing too much mischief up there. Merlin knows your brother is down here."

She giggled as she recalled the dinner scene and wiped the snow from her knees. She continued along to find Remus and Tonks' graves.

"Teddy's doing so well. You'd be so proud."

Repeating the spell, she laid more wreaths down. It was getting darker and she knew it was time to leave. Her feet found the main path as snow began to fall. She could feel the misery of every family member who had to bury a loved one here. All she could think was that war was never worth this. The darkness only intensified her feelings of grief.

She stood still for a moment before pulling out her wand. Letting the deep, aching pain be the power behind her spell, she muttered the incantation under her breath. A pink light surrounded Hermione, as if she were radiating it. Soon, the pink aura spread to each individual headstone, glowing brightly and when it faded into a mist, a bouquet of flowers lay among each one.

Seeing her work, Hermione allowed herself a small, shattered smile.

She apparated home. And when she fell asleep that night, all she saw was Fred's laughing face.


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Her silhouette could be seen, eternally watching, _waiting. _The rain rolled down the window relentlessly as the tea in her hands grew colder. Her body stood stiff as her eyes roamed the landscape, willing something to change; willing anything, everything, to happen.

It had been two weeks ago that the sky had blackened and silence swept their world.

New Year's Day had started with an air of anticipation developing in her abdomen. Hermione knew today was different; she could taste it, swelling her tongue and constricting her air supply. She had spent the afternoon preparing for Blaise and Draco's party. She had finally slipped on her dress and was in the process of putting her earrings in when an owl tapped on the window, offering a letter in the brisk wind.

She tore it open.

Her throat became tighter, her breathing burst forward in small pants as she read the letter that congratulated her on her up and coming internship to train as Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Her first thought was of Narcissa. Through all the letters and meetings, she found the woman as the most sincere confidant she had. Narcissa had encouraged her to apply and even offered to write a letter of reference, strongly saying that Hermione didn't even need it.

And that was when she slipped on her shoes and apparated to Malfoy Manor, intent on finding Narcissa.

She stumbled up the drive in her excitement, rocking on her heels while she waited for the door to open. The Malfoy matriarch stood regal in the light of the hall taking in the light in Hermione's eyes and the happiness flushing her cheeks. Without waiting, Hermione took hold of Narcissa's hand, pulling her along to the foremost sitting room. The elder woman offered a giggle in her confusion.

Hermione quickly shut the door whilst holding the woman's hands close to her chest, "You'll never believe it! You're the first person I'm telling! It's absolutely amazing!"

Narcissa's smile grew wider, "Dear, what is it?"

A small squeal left the girl's throat as she took in Narcissa's beaming face, "I've been accepted to intern to become the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

The two women began slightly jumping together in Hermione's happiness, something Draco and Blaise found quite strange when they happened upon them. Blaise had found himself enraptured with the former Gryffindor lately and had found himself running into her on more than one occasion for the past week.

Blaise had been running some errands for Draco and his last stop was in Flourish and Blott's where he found the famous bookworm. Unable to reel in his habit for annoying others, he approached her immediately.

"Draco already warned me about you, you know. Come on, you bother and infuriate me over breakfast." she had said, laughingly.

And that's when Blaise realized how he had underestimated this brilliant, funny, and sincere woman. They joined for lunch almost every day; becoming great friends in the process. He would have never imagined that he had found such a friend the night of Potter's engagement party. Blaise returned to reality when his best mate approached the women, carefully separating them before inquiring as to what the hell they were doing.

Narcissa scolded her son for such language while Hermione laughed. She turned and noticed Blaise still in the doorway.

"Blaise!"

He took in the girl almost sprinting towards him but did not fail to notice the scowl on Draco's face.

_Interesting._

Before he could analyze the situation further, Hermione jumped onto him, embracing him with such force he almost fell backwards.

"I got it, Blaise! The owl came today! I start next week!"

The Italian took in the wild flush on her cheeks and the way her smile was so, so genuine. He hugged her tightly while smugly recalling their conversation where he told her that she would get it.

"Told you so."

A voice interrupted them, saturated in curiosity but with an undeniable agitation, "Well?"

Hermione turned to face Draco and embraced him as well, allowing his scowl to slip away.

_Interesting, very interesting_, Blaise thought with an air of victory as he noticed that all of Draco's agitation had vanished when Hermione gave all her attention to him. Blaise watched as Hermione told Draco her news and the blonde wrapped her in another hug.

"How about we all get to the party?"

Narcissa retreated from the room and the three followed her. Blaise lagged behind, continuously examining the pair. Draco had offered Hermione his arm and was eagerly asking Hermione all about her new opportunity. Blaise lifted an eyebrow as he noticed that Draco had held onto Hermione the entire walk to the ballroom, his grey eyes alight.

_Checkmate._

The party had commenced with the unfamiliar air of new beginnings. Glasses clattered in unremembered toasts and dances were never ending. Hermione had been standing with Narcissa when Harry and Ginny entered followed by a hesitant Ron and Lavender. Overcoming her shock, Hermione approached the group.

"I'm so glad you all came."

Hermione tried to not let her disappointment show when Ron, not responding, grabbed Lavender's hand and led her away to the dance floor. Harry rubbed her back gently and said that he and Ginny were going to go to the bar. Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek with an apologetic smile before following her fiancé. She hadn't even been able to begin to tell them her good news.

She turned on her heel to be met with a wicked smirk on Draco's face, "I believe we have yet to dance together."

He took her glass and gently set it on the nearest table before leading her onto the floor. Hermione felt a fire shimmer down her body as he pulled her closer, leaning his mouth to her ear and whispering just how beautiful he thought she looked tonight.

She lost herself in this moment. She hadn't felt so _together _in a long time. The song was beautiful, ending on a solemn note so unlike the lilting vibrations it had been unleashing. A perfect, morose ending.

She felt her knees tremble and knock together when they broke apart; the force of their parting sending her into spasms of wanting to regain contact. She locked her eyes onto the floor as she spoke, "Would you like to-"

The completion of her question would never be heard because of a well-placed, very powerful _Reducto _spell that splintered the ballroom's doors into thousands of pieces. When Hermione tried to recall what happened after that, everything became a painting of blurred colors and distorted lines. She remembered Draco running off into the cloud of spell remnants and Draco dragging Blaise by the arm back to her. She couldn't see beyond the smoke.

"Take her to the East wing and stay there."

She had been speechless but Blaise had been screaming, screaming for Draco to come with them or, at least, let him fight alongside him. That's when Draco turned to her, "Go out that door," he pointed to an opening opposite them, "and make two lefts and a right. Blaise knows the rest."

Blaise began pushing Draco, "You're not going out there without me!"

Lights filled the room: red, green, white. She felt herself becoming more and more unwound, disoriented. She felt strong fingers lift her chin as Draco brought his face closer to hers, his breath fluttering along her cheeks.

"Hermione, I need you to go now. Focus, please. Take yourself and Blaise far from here."

A spell ricocheted and narrowly missed Draco's shoulder, effectively breathing life into Hermione. "Where's Harry and everyone?"

He noticed the wild despondency roaring in her demeanor, and quickened his words, "I'll take care of everything, please, just go!" He pushed her towards Blaise and disappeared. She intertwined her fingers with Blaise's and they began to run.

They had been running for an unrelenting amount of time. Her chest was tight and her throat was sore from continuous panting. Her muscles were begging for rest but Blaise held tight. They had taken lefts, rights, and opened doors that revealed hallways full of more lefts and rights. Finally, Blaise opened a door that led to a large study, complete with rows upon rows of books and two couches by an already angry fire.

They had been watching the fire as if it held the world's most innermost secrets, looking for any clue that it would dispose of those words it held close to its chest and let them know what they desired to hear.

A clock from somewhere in the heart of the manor struck twelve and seemed to unveil Blaise from his stupor. He rose to his feet to point his wand with a shaking hand at the unoccupied desk and proceeded to blow it apart.

"_Reducto! Reducto! Baubillious!"_

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she stood, prying Blaise's wand away and repairing the furniture before sitting him on the couch.

"What's going on, Blaise?" She spoke in a small voice, afraid of the answer, "Where's Draco?"

The man appeared broken as he let his face fall into his hands, "Please understand. There are things I can't tell you, Hermione. But I know that this wasn't supposed to happen. And I think Draco's being targeted."

"But he's an Auror. Surely he can handle this."

Blaise continued speaking muffled words into his shaking palms, "I can't explain. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone. Where do you think he is? Do you think he's alright?"

She knew, all too well, the tone his voice had taken. The voice of someone so afraid, so hopeless that they have no idea what to do. The same tone her voice had.

They weren't on the verge of hysteria. They weren't standing on that ledge of despair.

They had already fallen, already _collapsed._

_She was close to tears and didn't know how to help him._

"Happy New Years, Blaise." She gently kissed him on the cheek before tucking herself into his side.

And today, two weeks later, she still stood in this study. Remaining here for Draco's return, only coming and going when work was inescapable. The excitement of her new career had been completely overshadowed by her anxiety and depression.

It had been raining since Draco, Harry, and Ron had disappeared. Ginny and Lavender had opened the study door the morning after the explosion and laid on the couch, every day until nighttime, unseeing.

Ginny was monotone, "Harry and Ron said to wait here."

Narcissa sat with them while Hermione sat near Blaise. He didn't say anything after that night; no one did.

They just remained there, watching, _waiting._

She was worried for Narcissa and the girls but all her attention really focused on Blaise. He had become a completely different person after Draco left. No longer humorous, no longer annoying. No longer anything. A week ago, Narcissa had pulled Hermione aside.

"The poor boy has no one else. Draco always did say he hid in his humor."

Hermione turned to the woman in curiosity. The woman had become paler; bags forming underneath her lifeless eyes. Narcissa just turned her head in Blaise's direction, "Draco is all he has. His parents were killed by Voldemort and he has no extended family. He's always felt extremely alone. During the battle, they melded to each other's sides. Draco had turned to the light and his only supporter was Blaise. In turn, Draco is the only family Blaise has."

Understanding flitted over Hermione's features. She nodded in gratitude before reclaiming her spot next to the silent man. She took his hand in hers and held it there, unmoving, _unwavering._ And with his gaze, an understanding passed.

Blaise's despair deepened to unimaginable depths each day. And each day, she still held his hand. And so today, she stood at the window, Blaise's hand firmly grasped in her own.

"You'll always have me," she whispered as bullets of rain pelted the window. She didn't need an answer, everything was clear when his grip tightened.

And they remained there, watching, _waiting._

And then she saw it.

A flash at the gates, a movement so swift she was lucky to catch it. Three heads were there and then they were gone.

"Blaise-"

Before she could say anything more, the distinct sound of apparition exploded in the room. It was a sight so magical, so impossibly blissful that she was overcome with emotion.

Ginny and Lavender began shouting as they ran into their other halves' arms. Narcissa approached Draco, lightly moving a lock of hair off his forehead as she began to cry before pulling him into her arms.

Hermione pulled Blaise over to the group. She timidly stood in front of Ron.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm," she stammered over what to say but was relieved when he nodded his head. And in that second, she saw him. The Ron she had loved. The Ron she would have given anything for: _her _Ron. And in that second, she was happy.

Harry quickly pulled Hermione to him, hiding his face in her hair, "I'm so sorry. We were gone for so long and I missed you so much."

Hermione gripped him tighter as he pulled his head back, "And what's this Malfoy said about you becoming Head of a Ministry Department?"

She nodded and they held each other tighter. She looked into Draco's eyes over Harry's shoulder.

And that was when Draco paced his way slowly to her and she collapsed into his arms, letting the worry wash off of her.

Blaise never let go of her hand.

She lifted her mouth to Draco's ear, "Please, be kind. He's been wasting away."

It might have come out more stern than she meant in her protectiveness.

Draco pulled away gently before focusing his attention on the man standing before him. He opened his arms, indicating that it was alright for Blaise to come to him. Hermione watched, her heart warming, as Blaise shuffled forward, eyes downcast.

As she watched, _waited,_ for Blaise to speak, to laugh, to finally be happy; he surprised her.

Blaise Zabini did not walk into Draco's embrace, did not make a joke and laugh along, or smile in relief.

He shoved his forehead onto Draco's shoulder, his arms hanging limply at his sides, and Blaise Zabini burst into tears.


End file.
